


在劫难逃 03

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	在劫难逃 03

要离开这里，林彦俊和陈立农都需要面对一个很现实的问题：没钱。

两个人商量了好久，首先要离开的话肯定是跑的越远越好，陈立农又比较特殊，城市里肯定住不下去，最好依然是有森林的地方。虽然丛山峻岭的住处不用承担极高的生活成本，但举家搬迁还是需要一笔不小的开支。林彦俊还稍微攒了一点点钱，陈立农平时就打点零工，用身无分文来形容也不过分。

“你住的那个房子能卖掉么？”林彦俊摸着下巴思索着。

“谁会买我住过的房子。”陈立农抱着膝盖坐在地上，小声说。

“那我们最近得省点钱了。”林彦俊握着笔，计算着需要的花费：“到这个数我们就走。”

白纸上是一个并不大的五位数。陈立农点点头：“没问题，我都听你的。”

“要不要住过来？”林彦俊把笔在茶几上敲出轻轻的节奏：“可以省一点水电的开销，不过你上班需要更早起床了。”

“……当然要！”陈立农拔高了音调，又觉得反应有些夸张了，不好意思地抿嘴笑：“太好啦。”

林彦俊觉得他可爱，摸了把头发：“平时可以有话直说的。”

“好。”陈立农眨眨眼睛又点点头：“那我可以现在回家去拿行李吗？”

“我跟你一起去？”林彦俊放下笔：“很重吧。”

“不用啦，我没有什么东西。”陈立农站起身：“很快就回来了，彦俊在家等我就好。”

“……你叫我什么？”林彦俊瞪大了眼睛。

“对不起对不起！”陈立农慌慌张张地坐下来：“我在心里总是这样叫你，一顺口就说出来了。你，你别生气。”

“不会啦，这有什么好生气的，平时怎么叫都可以。”大概是调教时凶的太过头了，林彦俊露出酒窝笑起来，试图缓解对方的不安：“别太紧张了，以后还要一起住。”

“唔……”陈立农抿嘴：“那我以后就这么叫了？彦俊？”

“在的，陈立农。”

陈立农开心地眯起眼睛：“有！”

“虽然我同意了——”林彦俊伏在他的耳边，用气音轻轻地说：“但晚上还是要给你一点惩罚。”

 

林彦俊对于自己的“作品”非常满意：蒙住了眼睛的陈立农有种别样的脆弱感。刘海有点长了，略略擦过那条黑色的绑带，吊的人心痒痒。他跪在地上，像是他的人质。

“不给你带环了，不许射哦。”林彦俊的声音听起来轻佻又危险：“乖狗狗。”

被剥夺了视觉的陈立农情不自禁吞了口水，他猜不到他的主人的下一步动作，紧张地期待着。

“猜猜这是什么？”

林彦俊抓过他的手，陈立农摸到他手心里有一个圆柱形的物体：“是新的鞭子吗？”

“猜错了。这个才是。”林彦俊捡起地板上的鞭子在他的胸口抽了一下，敏感的乳尖被粗暴地对待，陈立农疼的倒吸一口凉气。

林彦俊继续握着他的手，摁开了那个物体上的开关，细微的嗡嗡声响起：“现在还猜得到吗？”

陈立农大概知道了，但又羞于说出口，万一错了呢？

林彦俊看着他欲言又止的嘴唇，黑色的蒙眼带下是一张泛红的脸：“主人命令你说。”

“是……主人的按摩棒吗？”

“真聪明。”林彦俊奖励似地捏了捏他的手：“帮我塞进来。”

陈立农被引导着拉起手臂，手指感受到浑圆的臀和濡湿的穴口，大概能判断出林彦俊此时也跪在他面前，靠的很近，因为看不见，所以只能想象那具美好的身体是什么姿势和表情。陈立农咬着下唇克制着汹涌的欲望，害怕弄伤了主人，因此推进的过程格外小心翼翼。

“如果现在，解开你的带子，让你只能看着主人自慰却不能插进来，会比现在更难受吧。”林彦俊因为体内的刺激喘着气，语气里夹杂了一丝嘲弄。

光是回忆就激动难捱，陈立农的脑子里都是初遇林彦俊那晚，不羁又漂亮的笑意，把他的心完完整整地捕获。他说不出一句话来，偏偏林彦俊还要将他的手放在自己腰上，深处的振动传到细腻的皮肤表面，继续着自己的作恶：“乖狗狗想拔掉那根东西，换自己的插进来，对不对？你的命根子精神的都在往外吐水了。”

“对……”陈立农的手抓的更紧，主人的腰肢又细又柔韧，薄如纸片却力道千斤。

“可是主人现在被按摩棒也玩的很舒服呢。里面流了好多水。”

太难受了。光是听听主人这样的描述就已经气血都往下涌去。

“主人，求你……”蒙眼带被泪水浸湿，陈立农吸吸鼻子，哀求道。

“求我什么？”

陈立农也不知道自己到底想要什么。想要主人停止这种折磨般的勾引，想要把自己的性器埋进主人温暖的身体里，想要痛痛快快地射精。因为一直在辛苦地忍耐着，欲望的灼烧让他的身体越发地渴，陈立农的泪水已经沿着脸蛋流了下来。

“说啊，求我什么？”

看着陈立农跪在地上，满脸泪痕地恳求，像是抓住救命稻草一般紧紧扣着自己的腰，林彦俊自己的声音也跟着颤抖起来：“快说，不说就不给你。”

“主人让狗狗插进去好吗……狗狗会表现的很好的……”

林彦俊也受不了了，让陈立农躺到地上，胡乱抹了一把他的脸，满手的苦咸眼泪，一把抽出按摩棒就往下坐去。火热的年轻的身体自然比那没有生命的死物好一万倍，何况这个人几乎将灵魂都要献祭给他。他的小狼，他的烈马。

 

 

对于现在的陈立农来说，月圆的日子和发工资的日子同等重要。他一直心心念念着这一天，这个月活都干的格外卖力些，决心要把一半以上的工资都拿出来交给林彦俊。结果拿到手的，除了现金还有“明天不用来上班”的消息，陈立农疑惑：“是搞错了吗？”他喃喃自语，但同时也是说给餐厅老板听。

他扪心自问，来到这里工作之后一直兢兢业业埋头苦干，不多生事端，和林彦俊在一起让他整个人都沉静又安稳了下来，不再是那个有些阴郁的少年。况且餐厅的生意一直很好，老板也没必要无缘无故辞退一个小员工。

然而老板根本没打算解释他的疑问，烦躁地挥挥手：“就这样吧，多补给了你半个月的工资，别问那么多了。”

行吧。陈立农咂咂嘴。反正也很快就要离开这里了，缺钱的话，再找份临时工打就是了。

回到后厨做了最后一次简单的收拾，陈立农摘下围裙和袖套：“我要走咯。”他对着他的小同事告别道。这个小同事平时对他也算客气耐心，否则他是绝对不会打招呼的。

“啊，明天不来了吗？”

“不来了。”陈立农耸耸肩。

“呃……”小同事一副欲言又止的表情，拉他到厨房角落里压低了声音：“是不是老板把你辞退了。”

“你怎么知道。”陈立农皱起眉。

“我听说……”小同事东张西望了一下，怯生生地开口：“他们说你是狼。”

果然又是这个理由，都传到县城来了，陈立农无所谓地笑了，索性坦白：“我是啊。”

“对不起，”小同事触电般地拿走拉着他胳膊的手：“很早以前就听说了隔壁村子的传闻，没想到就是你。”

“所以呢，”陈立农平淡地问：“现在大家都知道了是吗。”

“我不知道……”小同事喃喃，“反正你要是再找打工的地方，就不要在这条街了吧……”

“知道了。”陈立农点点头，对方的惊慌失措在他意料之中，但善意的提醒却让他微微触动：“谢谢你。”

 

陈立农在街上几乎是闲逛了一圈，太阳落山了才启程回家。成长的经历让他对外界的目光很敏感，那些闲言碎语沿着人群的缝隙仿佛已经飘进他的耳朵里，不过这次他并没有太在乎。只是想起林彦俊在白纸上写下的那个五位数，有些不安和焦急。

要去哪里再找份工打呢？

陈立农怀揣着这样的焦虑回了家，一进门不熟悉的香气便飘满了屋子，林彦俊卷着袖子正在厨房里忙活着，他下厨总是很简单，因此陈立农看着满灶台的锅碗瓢盆稍稍有些惊奇。

“今天是什么特别的日子吗？”他站在林彦俊身边，疑惑地问。

“没有啊。”林彦俊勉强扯起嘴角笑了笑：“就是想做饭，心血来潮。”

他说的很轻松，陈立农没能发现他的不对劲，愉快地钻到他身后的水池旁：“我来帮你吧。”

林彦俊不知道该怎么开口讲最近发生的事——打来的猎物一直都卖不出去，哪怕是从前合作过很多次的商家，看见他态度都很冷淡。林彦俊虽然不善交际，但也不是个结仇无数的人，思来想去也不明白谁会和钱过不去。况且天气越发寒冷，冬季是打猎的淡季，这样迟迟没有收入的话，带陈立农走就是天方夜谭。

而且，直觉告诉他这一切也许和陈立农有关。

“彦俊，”陈立农一边洗菜，一边故作轻松地说：“明天我就不去上班了哦。”

“为什么？”

“不喜欢那里，”陈立农故意撒了个谎，“老板很凶。”

“他欺负你？”林彦俊猛地回头，问。

“没有啦，谁敢欺负我。”陈立农摆摆手，“就跟那些人一样咯，可能知道我是狼了吧，唉没关系，明天我再去找工作。”

“别去了。”林彦俊走到他身边来：“在家休息几天吧。你也挺辛苦的。”

“没关系。”陈立农随意地在衣服上抹了把手，噔噔跑出厨房，回来时展开给林彦俊看他鼓鼓的钱包，得意又开心地笑：“我拿工资了哦，彦俊，我都给你。”

“要那么多钱干嘛啦。”林彦俊嗔怪地说，“你自己留着点吧。”

“欸，你说过要带我走的。”陈立农把钱包强硬地塞进林彦俊牛仔裤的口袋里，“那我很着急嘛。”

“你这个人怎么这么不听话……”林彦俊拗不过他，知道他是在帮自己分担，可越是这样心里就越是难受，他答应好他的小狼，怎么可以违约呢？

林彦俊抽出几张纸币给他：“给你，零花钱，明天不许去上班了。”

 

实践证明只要把价格开的足够低就肯定会有生意找上门来，林彦俊无视掉集市上其他人刀子般的目光，默默接过了钱。他也不是非要破坏市场规则的。

买家听口音是个外地人，以意料之外的价格获得了不少好东西，捡到宝一般开心的心情藏都藏不住：“你什么时候再来？我继续跟你买吧。”

“我也不清楚。”林彦俊低着头收拾摊子，实话实说：“最近天气不好，不保证能打到你要的货。留个联系方式吧？”

买家自然应允，林彦俊也稍稍放了心。起码不用操心是不是明天就得喝西北风了。昨晚他想了一宿，决定把那个预期的数字再降低一些——陈立农期待的目光令他寝食难安，这个破地方他也真是一秒都待不下去了。

回家的路上天色逐渐暗了下来，空气中的寒意也变得湿润，是即将要下雨的征兆。林彦俊本来是看着时间尚早，去森林逛一圈也许能有收获的，这下计划都泡汤了。林彦俊揉揉头发，算了，回去陪陪那个人也好。

正在出神地想事情的时候被人拉住，林彦俊皱着眉头转过身，是刚才那位买家。林彦俊一愣：“还有什么事吗？”

“小哥，”买家气喘吁吁：“我刚听人说你们这附近村子里有狼，是怎么回事啊？”

一定是集市里那帮人又在嘴碎了。林彦俊平静地回答：“不知道啊，我没见过。”

“欸，可我刚才听人说，附近村子里的村长，正悬赏呢。”声音压低，神秘兮兮的口吻：“好大一笔钱。”

村长果然还是存了赶尽杀绝的心思。林彦俊极力伪装出茫然的神态：“我也是外地的……对这些事不太清楚。”手却已经悄悄移到裤裆里的手机，得跟陈立农说不要随便出门了。这穷乡僻壤的地方，若是真的下了狠心，杀了一个真正的人也不过是易如反掌的事——何况还是个孤儿。

“可惜呀。这玩意可全身都是宝呢，打着的是为民除害的幌子，实际存了些什么心思谁知道呢。”

林彦俊扯起嘴角笑笑：“那你说的确实没错。”

“我还听说……那头狼现在被人养着了？我说这个人也真是厉害，没事养头狼……”

林彦俊盯着那个人，现在他很难不怀疑对方是故意来套他的话的。不过无论如何，他倒是明白了自己现在那么不受欢迎的缘由——原来是有意无意地挡了别人的财路。

“那个，你要是有了狼的消息，跟我联系吧。我能出比村长更高的价钱。”买家的目光是满是觊觎。

林彦俊知道这生意是又做不成了。

 

还没到家雨就下了起来。林彦俊忍受着泥泞和湿意回了家，迎接他的是干燥柔软的毛巾和温暖的体温：“我想出去接你……可是锅还开着。”

“没事。”林彦俊擦了擦头发，走进厨房：“做了什么好吃的？”

“我特意学的北方菜，小鸡炖蘑菇！欸我其实想吃辣来着，天气好冷想吃点暖的……”

“哪来的蘑菇？”林彦俊转过头问他，打断了他的话。

“我出去买的啊。”

“不是都跟你说不要出去了吗！”

完全没预料到是这样的反应，陈立农吓了一跳：“对不起……但我没有走远的……”

“为什么不听我的话？”林彦俊有些急躁：“我跟你说了不要出门的。”

“收到信息的时候我已经回家了，”陈立农小声说：“昨天你没有跟我说不能出门来着……”

“你很危险你知不知道？”林彦俊扔掉毛巾，拽住他的手腕：“现在到处都在悬赏你。”

“那我现在也不是狼啊……”

“你以为不是狼人家就不敢杀你了吗？”林彦俊生气地教训他：“狼只是个幌子。你没有父母，人家想杀你你能怎么办？”

“我知道啊，我早就知道，”陈立农毫不震惊：“所以我平时不坏一点，根本没办法活下去。”

“你还在意气用事……”林彦俊头疼地说：“你是狼也好，是人也罢，再坏也不是铜墙铁壁，能抗得过枪？”

“那，那我该怎么办？”

“我们得赶紧走。要不今天就走。”

“可是明天是月圆……”陈立农犯了难，要是在路上变身了可就麻烦了。

“那就过了明天就走。”林彦俊下定了决心，匆忙走进卧室想要收拾行李，动作却完全是毫无头绪。陈立农看着他慌张的样子想要安慰，却又不知道该说什么，只听着林彦俊自言自语地念叨：

“难怪最近做什么都碰壁……我真的是，没想到这鬼地方也是好事不出门坏事传千里。我早该想到的，当时村长找到我的时候就应该想到……明天月圆你一定哪都不许去。我们可能得一路吃糠咽菜了，为什么这样，我真的想不通……”

“彦俊，”陈立农走到他身边，蹲下来，看着他因为着急涨红的脸：“没事的。”

“我真的不知道怎么照顾别人。”林彦俊语气放缓，苦笑：“连你的生命安全都保证不了。”

“已经照顾的很好了，”陈立农柔柔地说：“是我从来都没有体会过的好。”

眼前这个人压力这么大，陈立农忍不住自责起来。照顾保护自己并不是对方的义务才对。

“彦俊……对不起，我不会再跑出去了。以后会听话的。”陈立农咬着嘴唇。

“不是很坏吗？怎么总是跟我道歉。”林彦俊没有抬头看他。

 

对于各怀心事的两个人来说，夜晚太漫长了。陈立农其实很想揽住面前这个明明苦闷却强行假寐的人，可又害怕这样亲密的举动会不会太唐突，对于日常生活中的尺度，他还是把握不好。

“要做吗？”他轻轻地问。

林彦俊睁开了眼睛，睫毛动了动。

“你很累吧。算了。”

“不累。”陈立农看着林彦俊，反手已经向后拉开那个抽屉——藏满了各种各样的小道具，他俩都再熟悉不过。他摸到一根鞭子，叼在嘴里，挪动到了更靠近林彦俊的地方。

林彦俊看他，黑夜中清亮的眸子像是一轮明月。

“主人，打我吧。”他含糊不清地说，慢慢地从床上跪起来。比起亲密的拥抱，也许这才是最适合他俩发泄情感的渠道。

“你这么想挨打，我就成全你。”林彦俊被他激的情绪很复杂，烦躁又难受，他夺过他嘴里的鞭子，跳下床，他的奴隶还跪在那里，抬着眼睛看着他，说不清是依赖还是乞怜。

“够了吗？”

皮鞭在空气中划出声音，响亮地落在裸露的皮肤上。

“还要不要？”

随着尖锐的疼痛伴随而来的还有灭顶的快感，性器在一次次的鞭打中悄然抬起头来。

“你怎么这么……”

林彦俊发现自己已经说不出那些糟糕的词了。只好咬着牙又挥了一鞭。

陈立农艰难地吞咽着口水，喉咙火辣辣地灼烧着，是一时间呼吸太急促的结果：“主人……可以再用力一点吗？”

林彦俊干脆甩掉了鞭子，伸到奴隶的身下勃发的欲望处不轻不重地揉捏着：“那么想要痛？今天可以帮你弄一次。”

“都好……”陈立农迷离地喘气：“主人给的，怎样都好。”

“这样也可以？”林彦俊在囊袋处稍稍下了力，陈立农痛的闷哼一声，重重地跌落在床上，随后又费力地抬起腰身，挣扎出一个跪姿。

“可以的……”

“你今天不对劲，你在想什么？”林彦俊用指腹抹掉他额边的汗。比起所谓的听话和服从，他发现他似乎现在更在意，他的奴隶有没有把内心完全地交付于他。

“想要你……”

“听话。”林彦俊安抚地摸了摸他的头发：“说实话。”

“真的想要你。”陈立农不知道该如何表达此时内心的惶恐。

“我一直在啊。傻瓜。”林彦俊突然发现，自己也无师自通地学会了他一直学不会的，亲昵与依恋，他甚至自发地示弱起来：“不是你告诉我的吗？这世上，除了你没有人满足的了我。”

明明是我没有信守承诺，怎么反而是我凶残跋扈的小狼怎么变得越来越患得患失呢。

“我只是在害怕……”陈立农吸了吸鼻子：“我在拖累你。本来你可以不用这么辛苦的。”

林彦俊笑起来：“主人保护奴隶是天职。”

“那我……也想啊。”陈立农拔高了声音又迅速弱了下去：“是我越界了吧，想要的太多了。”

“我已经要带你走了，我以为已经足够了。”林彦俊认真地说：“足够让你明白我的心意。”

“不是的，”陈立农反驳，“主人可能还不懂……我怕吓到你，我怕你会生气。”

“我不生气。”林彦俊拉着他要他坐好：“来，好好坐着，告诉我。”

“我不知道该怎么表达……”陈立农苦恼地说：“我想要成为比主人更厉害更强大的人。我想保护你，让你不要再逞强，更不要再受伤受欺负。可是你是S欸……你那么骄傲，能允许我有这种想法吗？你会不会觉得我在同情你，可怜你？”

林彦俊仔细地理解着他的话：“你是说，想要我们俩的身份对调？”

“不是，不是这样的。”陈立农连忙摇头：“我只想做令你开心的事情，我和你之前遇见的人不一样！但是这么说起来……又好像是那个意思。”  
“我是认真的，想和你好好地生活，不管我们去到哪里。”  
“所以依赖我吧，有难过的事情告诉我。”  
“你依然还是我的主人，我的一切都是你的。但我也想成为你的，爱人，可以用这个词吗？”

“你早就是了。”林彦俊贴近了面前这个自我剖白的少年，眼睛里有星星点点的泪光闪烁。他的小狼，为他织下一张尊重的网，他在其中肆意挥霍狠辣、暴力、控制欲的同时，也接收到了从未感受到的爱意和温柔。

林彦俊理所当然地上前吻了他。对于接吻他无比生疏，他只是觉得这是作为爱人必须要做的事。陈立农也同样笨拙地回应着，主人口腔里的味道也很好，让他想起仲夏夜带着青草味的晚风。他鼓起勇气，终于把他的主人如获至宝一般拥在怀里。

你永远都是我的唯一。

 

“不许再吃火腿肠了！”

林彦俊对于变身成狼之后的陈立农老是要吃火腿肠的行为很不解。平时在家也不见他吃。不会还跟Chaser吃醋吧。他现在完全不怕这只小狼了，太调皮的时候还会拿起鞭子吓唬他。

小狼有点委屈，悻悻地走了，转了一圈又屁颠屁颠地跑回来，依偎着林彦俊靠在温暖的壁炉边。林彦俊正在收拾行李，一件件地叠好衣服。

“你看你哪里像头狼。”林彦俊故作嫌弃。

小狼才不管那么多。上次林彦俊心血来潮说上网查一下狼的生活习性，才知道原来在现代社会里的狗，就是远古时代的狼被人类驯化之后的物种。“这描写的还蛮符合定位的。”林彦俊晃了晃手机冲他不怀好意地笑，陈立农知道他含沙射影，红着脸出去做饭。

火焰偷走了室内的氧气，林彦俊困意涌了上来，打了个长长的哈欠：“想睡觉了。”

小狼乖乖地起身，看着主人慢悠悠地爬上床盖好被子，闭上了眼睛。

“开心吗。”林彦俊叮嘱他，“明天我们就走了。”

当然啦。小狼想到这里就欢欣雀跃得不得了。这是在这里的最后一个夜晚，他终于可以和他最爱的人一起，逃离这个没有给他带给多少美好回忆的地方。从今以后和他心爱的主人相依为命地过一辈子。

他用前爪乖乖地帮主人关了灯，又用嘴叼着窗帘拉上，在心里默念了一句晚安。纵然自己内心很想再去跟那个森林做最后的道别，但目前的情况，还是和林彦俊乖乖待在家里比较好。

安静的夜晚，任何动静都会被放大。何况是一直都没有完全睡着的陈立农。

他敏锐地捕捉到窸窸窣窣的声音，脑海中警铃大作。他悄悄地起身，仔细分辨着声音的来源。似乎是在门外……要闯进自己的家？

陈立农悄无声息地挪到客厅里。正犹豫着要不要叫醒林彦俊，又害怕打草惊蛇。对方既然能摸到自己家里，就说明他应该知道这个屋子里还有小狼的守护神。应该不会如此轻举妄动。

等等。

既然明知道在这样一个月圆之夜对方肯定是冲着自己来的，那在不硬闯进家里的前提下，要抓到自己，就只能，只能……

先解决掉林彦俊。

陈立农很快就想到卧室里的那个窗户，即使已经关了灯拉了窗帘，也还是不能排除万分之一的危险。

何况在他回到卧室之后，他就在那瞬间看到了夜视灯的微光。

他不管不顾地破窗而出。

愤怒烧光了陈立农残存的理智，他敏捷地上前一把扑倒了那个面目可憎的男人，全然不顾他手里还拿着枪。尖利的獠牙亮起，他对准了那个人的脖子上搏动的血管就想将他拆吃入腹。而另一边，男人手里的枪子弹已上膛，扣动扳机只差千钧一发。

枪声响起，却不是打向陈立农的。

“陈立农，跑啊！”

小狼回过头，只见他的主人稳稳地端着枪。后爪有温热粘腻的触感，陈立农明白过来是林彦俊打伤了两个男人的腿，血流如注。血腥味充斥了陈立农的鼻腔，他心中人性的部分好不容易才压抑下了那股撕碎的冲动。

小狼赶紧离开了这里，绕着主人着急地打圈圈。“快跑啊？！”林彦俊吼他，自己收起枪也开始狂奔。

不管了，这时候跟他说什么他也听不明白。陈立农撒开腿以最快的速度冲向他们的家，不顾林彦俊在后面大声的叫喊。

要拿什么？陈立农撞进房门快速地巡视着，叼起两个人的钱包和手机扔进林彦俊给他买的那个书包里，又随便捡起几件衣服塞了进去。随后叼走了书包，回头去找林彦俊。

“走，我们现在就走。”


End file.
